Wolf-Shifter
A wolf-shifter (also called lycan) is a shapeshifting fae that can transform into a wolf at will. Unlike werewolves, lycans are similar to ailurans (feline-shifters) in that they are advanced shapeshifters who have complete and elective control over their ability to transform and use their wide range of senses and powers. Introduction Wolf-shifters come in dozen of different varieties, similar to the many breeds and species of wolves. They are one of the hundreds of different kinds of canine-shifter. Their wolf form can reflect any type of wolf, usually reflecting their human heritage (and Middle Eastern individual would likely be an Arabian wolf). Wolf-shifters tend to be fiercely monogamous by nature and are said to mate for life, sometimes taking a literal meaning. Sometimes, when a wolf-shifter falls completely in love, they are unable to ever love someone else. Wolf-shifters seem to have an affinity for a warrior life as many have been warriors or mercenaries for at least part of their lives. They typically have tattoos of symbols of their race, from past battles and lords whom they have served. Wolf-shifters tend to live like wild wolves, in packs. They live and associate mostly with other wolf-shifters. Because of this, wolf-shifters are rarely hybrids. Like most other shapeshifters, wolf-shifters have a general affinity neither for the Light Fae nor the Dark Fae. Origins : A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope (from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος: λύκος, lykos, "wolf", and ἄνθρωπος: ,anthrōpos, "man"), is a mythological or folkloristic human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction (e.g. via a bite or scratch from another werewolf). Early sources for belief in lycanthropy are Petronius and Gervase of Tilbury. Powers and Abilities Full-Shift : Wolf-shifters can completely shift into their respective wolf form, appearing no different from a wild specimen. Half-Shift : In addition to full-shifting, they can also half-shift, staying mostly in human form, but shifting only partially. Their features and bodies become somewhat more lupine in appearance, their teeth sharpen, and their fingernails turn into claws. Their features, especially their eyes, change slight to resemble those of their respective wolf forms. While in this form, their senses, speed, and strength are dramatically heightened compared to their human form, but still not quite what they would be in full wolf form. Heightened Senses and Physique : Even in human form, wolf-shifters have increased senses: Superhuman smell, heightened hearing, rapid reflexes, enhanced agility and strength, flexibility, greater stamina, an increased ability to heal, and a greater resistance to physical damage. Longevity : Wolf-shifters can often live thousands of years. Weaknesses Natural Enemy: Lupercus : Though not much is known about the lupercus species, it is at least known that is thousands of years of hatred beteween luperci and lycans. Though it is not clear what their powers are, it appears that they might be another type of canine-shifter, perhaps a more barbaric one. At the very least, it seems their powers are canid in theme. Feeding Wolf-shifters do not appear to feed of humans in any special way. Their special feeding seems to just be hunting wild game. Dark fae wolf-shifters might hunt humans on occasion. Known Wolf-Shifters *Sam Evans *Dwight Evans *Mary Evans *Stevie Evans *Stacy Evans *Daniel Evans *Carl Evans *Emma Evans *Charlie Evans